


Пустота

by Noir_Phon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Phon/pseuds/Noir_Phon
Summary: Единожды умерев, не воскреснешь. Душа, познавшая пустоту, не расстанется с ней никогда





	Пустота

**Author's Note:**

> Работа писалась не просто давно, а очень давно, так что я даже не помню, когда это было. Она вероятно еще застала меня абсолютным оптимистом, но линия уже прослеживается, да?  
> В общем, зарисовка. Непонятная, смутная, но дорогая сердцу.

Ключи холодят руку. От солнца по коже бегут мурашки.

Лучше бы был ливень. Холодный, обжигающий до костей, вымывающий из пустой головы все крохи тепла и боли. Правда какое тепло? Из горячего у нее только ненависть к себе.

Мир осыпался сотнями осколков, медленно, но верно прочерчивая по ее коже тонкие кровоточащие царапины. Никто не видит этого, никто не замечает, но она истекает кровью, оставляя за собой прекрасные кровавые цветки.

Ее путь всегда в одну сторону, для нее нет возврата и только это помогает ей держаться. Новые люди не видят прорех в масках, не замечают как мастерски она играет.

Ее друзья. Она усмехается, заваривая крепкий кофе и заливая в себя привычную горечь. Так правильно, она не видит смысла обманывать саму себя и искусственно скрашивать жизнь. У нее и жизни-то нет, так мимолетное бытие марионетки, что вертит еще парой кукол.

Осколков собирается все больше, они уже по пояс ей и девушка молча глотая соленые слезы упорно идет вперед. Дала клятву когда-то и не может ее нарушить. Обещала найти друзей и жить.

В зеркале отражается красивая девушка, только она не обманывается и резко отворачивается. Это иллюзия, обман. Ее нет на самом деле. Уверенность в этом крепнет, когда на сложном задании она несколько дней подряд забывала поесть и поспать, но никаких последствий после голодовки не появилось. Так она с широко улыбкой сидит над очередным кусочком тортика и ноет, что пора садиться на диету.

Уже давно в ее холодильнике еда только для друзей.

С улыбкой девушка смотрит на друзей. Те живут, плачут, сомневаются, заламывая руки и ломая себя. Радуются и ревнуют. Постоянно ищут смысл жизни.

Ей же сомнения неведомы. Для нее только уверенность. Единожды избрав путь, она уже не свернет. Потому она выкрикивает слова поддержки, следит за сохранностью тех, кто стал привычен.

Встречая напротив себя свое отражение она смотрит не отводя взгляда. Они понимают друг друга, узнают без слов, но даже не перекидываются словами. Им они не нужны. Пустота всегда узнает саму себя. 

Впервые это происходит с Нирваной. Смотря в красные глаза она неожиданно находит там понимание. Парень молча склоняет голову, произносит пару пафосных фраз и уходит. Он понимает, что их гильдия уже обречена. У его внутренней пустоты нет цели и как бы он не был силен на самом деле, ему просто незачем драться.

У нее цель есть.

Она молча склоняется над поверженным парнем и просто смотрит. Изучает. Правда как может холодная пустота изучать тот еще вопрос, но ей и правда… любопытно?

\- Ты другой. У тебя есть шанс,- и уходит. В красных глазах появляется надежда такой силы, что невольно текут слезы, а губы расходятся в шальной улыбке.

Он верил блондинке с глазами холодной бездны. Однажды кровавый цвет уйдет, сменившись черным. Пусть нескоро, ведь пустота единожды притронувшись отпускает с трудом, но она сказала, что шанс есть.

С каждым днем ее силы растут, но использует их она только когда друзьям грозит смертельная опасность.

Вечерами в ее квартире появляется маленькая основательница. Она тихо садиться у изголовья спящей девушки и с грустью смотрит на нее. Девочка удивляется слепоте окружающих и злится на несправедливость мира.

Второй раз встреча происходит на острове, куда ее влекут друзья и чувство правильности ее там присутствия.

В черных глазах скука и пустота. Древняя и темная. Он в почтении склоняется перед девушкой, впервые видя, чтобы бездна соседствовала со светом, что льется из небесного цвета глаз. Она сияет, указывая путь. Она исцеляет чужие раны, не боясь, что растратится, потому как пустота не имеет конца.

Она светится ярким золотым светом силы. И темный маг склоняется, признавая ее превосходство. С изумлением он замечает, как холодный в своем совершенстве свет смягчается в присутствии других, и уходит, оставляя им жизнь.

Их пути пересекаются еще несколько раз. И неизменно темный маг склоняется, а она кивает, приветствуя. Друзья замечают странность, но постоянно забывают о ней спросить.

В их последнюю встречу она в бело-золотом, окруженная ореолом силы, он же непримечателен, но под его взглядом кренятся деревья. За камнем плачет маленькая основательница.

Они прощаются. Его уже нет в живых, но до омраченного веками тьмы разума только доходит вся горькая ирония происходящего.

\- Прости,- тихий шелест. Он склоняет голову, не в силах посмотреть ей в глаза.

Слишком поздно вспомнился давний урок. Что его тьма и ее свет идеально подходили друг к другу. Его одиночество и ее друзья.

Хрупкие пальцы приподнимают его голову, заставляя взглянуть на нее. Она тихо качает головой и светло улыбается. Искренне. Впервые.

Она счастлива, что он свободен. Пустота в ней ликует.

Это незабываемое, нереальное зрелище прощания тех, в ком крепко пустила корни пустота. Они не плачут, не разговаривают. Просто смотрят друг на друга. А вокруг капает мелкий дождь. Да на небе раскинулась радуга.

Она прикрывает глаза и кивает. Его дух распадается на вихри тьмы и гармонично вплетается в ее свет, оседая червонными прядями на золотые волосы.

Они не понимают. Девушка улыбается и уходит.

Те, кто никогда не шел вровень с пустотой не понимают, что для пустоты нет утрат, нет горестей. Нет желаний.

Кристальный свет играет с податливой тьмой в глубине ее души, но никогда не выглядывает наружу – пустота свое не отдает никогда. Острые осколки ранят только поначалу, после они только сверкают.


End file.
